User blog:Wachowman/Parody 87 Tkid vs Scraw (Deadpool vs Boba Fett)
Feels good to make another parody, we're getting close to 100 Parodies people, what do you think the 100th parody should be? We'll discuss that later I suppose :) For now I hope you enjoy the Bonus Parody! As always, thanks a lot to Trixter for helping with some lines. Battle Scraw Yeah, it's me Scraw, shooting down all Assassins, Been a while since I've had any action, my passion. But did you guys honestly think I would rap without a Bang, Like Meatholl and his gang of Achowmans when they came! It's like Comics, no one reads them we just all wait for the Movie, And it's really a thing of beauty when I see you acting gloomy. Almost lost your girl, so you started to act scared, But what you're really known for is fan-girling over Fazbear. I'm great; you're not worthy! Ask Phil, got no mercy! You left 'cause you got your ass beat in the 4th tourney! I won't need Five Nights against a NightGuard like you You'll soon find my raps are harder than Megaman 2. Tkid Good thing You keep Chat on a different tab, cause you're starting to annoy me, But I don't need strength to hit you, like Dragon Ball Z. You Scribbled your name on the Wiki, we've been trying to Scratch you clean, Like you've got room to talk, you're even mocked by ERBP! You got powers from DWAS and demoted for third time, Has the point not come across? No one wants you in the Staff line! There's only one thing you do, give out a fake Oscar We all know you're far from a War Doctor. Scraw Ooooh, what's this? Tkids fighting back? Last I check all that fighting is what made you crack! And The Results for Wikis Biggest Loser, everyone voted for you, Why don't you say Farewell again, it's what you always do! Tkid Oh is that so? So shall I bring up Meat? Cause we all know you kept riding him and Piet. But have you noticed something, you're used just for slave work, And your Star Wars movies blow, I much prefer Kirk. Scraw Oh I'm sorry, ShoopDaKev! Didn't mean to offend you! Just get off your electronics man, that's what your parents said too. Tkid You think you're respected, but you couldn't be more disliked, Just retire, while you're at it take all the shit blogs that you typed. Scraw You're calling my blogs shit? Let's see you go through the struggle, Staying at your Monday Bars while you drink away your troubles. You got Deadpool in ERB so now I guess you can leave, So get KO'd with T-KO there's nothing you've achieved! Tkid I'm respected, you're a troll, just look at your Nazi Socks, I guess Night was always right, you deserved a block. So now I'll call Tesla Man, because we're going to War. I prefer you and all your Socks getting locked in my Drawer. Now take a beating because you're always cheating on Wiki Polls, I'm on a roll when I'm setting goals cause I'm in control. Everybody gets you've been here for 3 years, that's what you're about, But you spent more than half that time just Spacing Out. WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF *December 22nd is seen* ...HISTORY Who Won? Scraw Tkid Category:Blog posts